Happiness is Bliss
by OneCutePug
Summary: SAINW: When Don disappeared 30 years ago, no one knew what happened to him... What if he had had a daughter sometime in those many years? Meet Bliss, the daughter of the genius turtle known as Donatello.
1. Chapter 1: The Brothers' Reflections

**Hey y'all! I found this story in my email drafts, (I have fan-fictions saved EVERYWHERE!) and I wanted to go and begin posting it, even though it isn't completed yet. I do have multiple chapters written, so I'll probably post most of them soon. I came up with this idea from watching SAINW for the billionth time this summer, and wondered where Donatello could have been. So that's where I got this idea, of course. My good friend DomLocked and I sort of tossed ideas back and forth, so that's when I started writing this. I will change the POV from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** multiple times. If you have any questions, concerns, criticism, just leave a review! If you have an idea or just something I could try to incorporate, leave it in a review! (No promises of putting it in though! Sorry!) I don't own any teenage mutant ninja turtles, just my OC, Bliss! Enjoy! **

Title: Happiness is Bliss  
Chapter 1

SAINW Michelangelo's POV-

Thirty years ago, my older brother Donatello disappeared. He left us, his family, behind to fend for ourselves as an incomplete and broken team. No one knew why, no one knows whatever happened to him. To be honest, I don't think I want to know. That IDIOT just ups and leaves us, for a reason even LEO, the all-knowing and perfect turtle, didn't know of, and doesn't show his sorry shell for thirty years? Yeah, he can keep it to himself.

Thirty years ago, without the glue that held us all together, our team, and our family shattered. Splinter died, protecting us with his last burst of adrenaline from Shredder as Karai and her legions destroyed our home. Without his sacrifice, none of us would be alive today. But that doesn't make me feel any better about it; why couldn't I have died in his place? I don't deserve it.

Thirty years ago, Casey Jones, Raph's best friend, was murdered. Raph went crazy that night, beating up anyone and everyone in his way. He left for two weeks; and after, he never was the same. Who else would take him to go beat the shell out of some purple dragons? Who else would he watch wrestling with every Friday night? Who else would go out riding their bikes around the city, probably running over dogs and knocking down street lights?

I would have, but he didn't want to go with me. That was his and Casey's paradise, their favorite pastime to do, just the two of them.

Thirty years ago, there was one final fight. Leo snapped, and Raph was quick to follow. Harsh words that never would be resolved were hissed through clenched teeth, punches and kicks were thrown as they tried to best the other. I tried to stop it, but no matter what I said, they never listened.

All I can say is that it was one shell of a fight.

I begged Raph to stay. He packed up his bags and left that night, not saying one final word to me. He left me alone with Leo, who was just as battered and bruised as the one he inflicted damage on himself. I was kinda surprised Raph managed to make it out; Leo had beaten up Raph far more than ever before. That night, as I tended to Leo's wounds, Leo swore he would always stay with me. He promised he would never leave me alone.

The liar. The next morning he was gone too, and I was left alone for thirty years.

Have you any idea how hard it is to carry on? A brother, someone you have laughed with, cried with, hurt with, gone, just like that. A father, the one who kissed your knee when you fell off your skateboard, the one you ran to when you had a bad dream, the one who would sacrifice anything for his child, was gone in one final battle against the Shredder. Your heroes, the ones you idolize for their strength, for their bravery, for their love, all gone.

My family. All gone.

I still saw them occasionally. Leo would jump down to beat up the same group of Foot as me, and for a brief moment, it would be like old times, just minus two. April had become leader of the resistance against the Shredder, and occasionally I would stop by and help her. Okay, more than occasionally. I practically lived at the resistance base with April and Angel and the rest of the rebels.

Raphael and I ended up in the same bar once or twice, getting wasted and cursing life together. I can certainly say that wasn't like old times, but at least we were together. But every morning after, I'd be left with a hangover, and no older brother.

We all went through our changes. No more fun loving, happy go lucky me anymore. When you're all alone, what's the point of playing clown? Nobody's there to watch you. But I'm sure that the shadows would love a performance every once and a while. Even harder to play pranks, especially with one hand.

That's right, I said one hand. I ran into the Karaibots, out on the streets looking for the resistance. So of course, I attacked them. I was carrying out orders from April, who had earlier told me that whenever I saw anything related to Shredder to try and take them down.

Leo was with me that night; he had jumped down from the roof to help take them down. He was there as one of them got a lucky shot in, as my arm sliced off with one neat cut. He was there as I screamed and sobbed in utmost agony in the middle of the street. He was there as I tried to use my old worn ninja pads to help staunch the bleeding. He was there through the nightmares, through the hallucinations that Donny had returned home.

That was the worst. When I broke through the fevers and hallucinations, he was gone. As was Leo.

Leo had held me in his arms the entire time, but as soon as I was normal - as normal as you can be being a mutant turtle with one arm - he left.

And I grew bitter. Didn't he know I needed him? I needed ALL my brothers, I needed my family back. I couldn't do anything with one hand, much less fight anymore. So I pulled what Don and I would call a 'Leonardo.'

I trained. I trained night and day, day and night, day after day. I grew in my skills, making up for the lack of an arm. My skills would have rivaled Leo's, or at least the Leo back in the day.

See, I didn't need them anymore! Still don't. But who knows, maybe one of them would someday need me, and I wouldn't be there to help. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

Raph lost an eye. Leo became blind. Raph had been captured by Shredder, and he had Karai torture him for information everyday on the resistance and where we were.

Raph never gave in. He kept his head held high, he never screamed or broke. April said that Raph's imprisonment and torture went on for three months, and towards the end, Shredder took his eye. No anesthesia, no put to sleep. The Shredder carved out Raph's eye with his own blades.

But Raph never gave in.

After the resistance managed to break him out, Raph disappeared again. April said that his temper grew so much, it was a surprise he was still sane with all that hatred and anger. I hadn't seen him for years after that; almost ten years had passed before we met up in the bar again. That's how I learned how he lost his eye, and that Leo was now blind.

Drunken secrets were shared, and I learned that Leo had been beaten by the Purple Dragons. Yes, the Purple Dragons. The PDs and Bishop had allied up to take him down. Leo was fighting one day, and one of the gang members sprayed him right in the eyes with this special spray that would be guaranteed to burn and destroy your eyesight. He was blind in a matter of days.

I never found out why he wore that trench coat. I suppose he wore the glasses to prevent anyone from seeing his scarred, jacked up eyes. I certainly wouldn't want to see it, but who wants to see my stub of an arm, either? Leo never wore his blue mask again. Raph still wore his, but he had also crudely sewn up the spot where his eye was gone. I assume so no one would have to look into a soulless, black socket. Huh, Leo and Raph still have something in common after all those years.

I still visit the lair. Not often, but enough. Christmas, birthdays, just in remembrance. So many memories. Good, and bad, but it's still our home. It's still my home.

At times I would visit it in winter and discover the snow was brushed off; it seemed like I wasn't the only visitor our Sensei ever got. Once I even went and found incense sprinkled on top.

Leo was always one for the traditional Japanese customs.

But anyway, thirty years passed slowly and painfully. Thirty agonizing years full of grief and tragedy.

All because of Donatello.

SAINW Leonardo's POV-

I have to admit, being blind is awful. The agony as the spray tore into my eyes, ripping nerves. At first, I could still see everything fine. But it faded, and faded, and then I could no longer see color. I would rather still have no color than be blind like I am now.

I suppose it isn't as bad as having one arm. Whenever I check in on Mikey, he's always training. Training to make up for his loss of a nunchuck. Whatever happened to the fun loving turtle? Does he still have his comic books? Maybe he even plays video games, when he's alone. And now, he's always alone.

I think Raph got off the easiest. Just one eye? He can still see; he still has both arms. But his temper has grown so much; all he has left is hatred. Hatred for me. Hatred for Donny. Hatred for the Shredder. Hatred for the way our lives turned out.

And then there's Donny...

Sometimes I wonder why Donny left. He had to know that we loved him, that we cared for him. He was our brother and a part of our family. Why did he have to go?

Sometimes I wonder what he'd look like now. Would he look like us, war-hardened and battled scarred? Or would he barely have changed a bit. It's not like I could see him though, anyway.

Sometimes I wonder if he hadn't had left, what would things be like now? Would Mikey still have two arms? Would I be able to see? Would Splinter and Casey still be alive? Maybe Raph would still have both eyes. Maybe Mike wouldn't be as bitter and war-hardened as he is now. Shell, Raph might've even mellowed out some as we got older! That'd be the day!

Sometimes I wonder if we would have defeated the Shredder by now. We tried, oh, we tried. But three turtles, only three quarters of a team, we lost. We lost countless times, and because of it, we would lose people we cared about. Casey... Splinter…

Sometimes I wonder what I'd say to him, if I ever saw him in the past thirty years. Would I rejoice? Or would I turn my back on him, cold and untrusting after leaving us alone? What would we even talk about,

"Hey, these past thirty years without you have been the best?" I'm pretty sure I'd slap him, probably use quite a few choice words that are Raph's pride and joy. And knowing Don, he'd probably either say them back or take it calmly. Oh, Don. I miss you.

Would he know that everyone he loves is broken? That his father is dead, that his brothers are all handicapped? That April is old, that Casey is dead? Would he even care? Does he even care?

But there isn't any use of being wrapped up in 'what it's?' What's done is done; there isn't anything I can do to change that.

It's the same as it's always been.

But even when I wonder why Donny left, I have to imagine, what is his life like today? I have to imagine that he's still alive, that's he's happy. If he's happy, at least one of my little brothers is. It kills me to see them this way.

It's my entire fault.

I was the one who got into that fight with Raph. I was the one who left Mikey when he needed us most. I was the one who led us in failed attempt after failed attempt against Shredder.

It's my fault my family is broken, and there's nothing I can do about it.

And if I could just say one final thing to him, I would ask him, "Why?"

SAINW Raphael's POV -  
I think I'm the lucky one. Well, lucky still in a sadistic kind of way. Fate is cruel; fate has always been cruel, especially with my family. But as I said, yeah, I'm the lucky one.

You see, I've seen good old Donny once in the past thirty years.

**End of chapter 1! Yeah, I know I haven't written Bliss in yet, but I sort of wanted to try out the SAINW turtles' thoughts and feelings of those thirty years. I know Mikey's is the longest, but that's only because he just explains kind of what happened. And yes, Raph's will be longer; his is in the next chapter! I think that's all I have to say now; sorry my notes were kind of long, I wanted to have most everything explained! And I think it's pretty obvious this is/will be set in the 2003 series, so if any of you 2012 fans haven't watched **_**Same As It Never Was**_** yet, I suggest you do so! **


	2. Chapter 2: Raphael's Secret

**I didn't want to leave you guys hanging without Raph's little bit, so I went ahead and posted chapter 2. Here y'all go! Leave a review, and enjoy it! **

CHAPTER 2

SAINW Raphael's POV -  
It was fifteen years ago. I had just lost my eye; I was living off of stolen goods in April's old apartment. Why? Who would think to look there? There's so many memories...

I had developed a bad, bad drinking habit. Worse than when Casey and I would go out, and we weren't exactly going easy back then. I was in this bar, sitting in the back, in the shadows. Most everyone was too drunk to notice, or to care that I wasn't exactly human, but old habits die hard.

I watched as a stranger, bundled up in a trench coat and covered with a holey scarf and fedora, walked in. There was something in his arms, a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. He walked straight back, chocolate brown eyes on me the entire time. I remember thinking that they looked so familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it. They were the only thing you could see, and they drew me in. I'd seen them before, somewhere. He stood there, in front of me, blocking my view of the shabby fistfight that had broken out.

"Either sit down, or get outta my way." I spat out, trying to glare at him with my one eye and keeping tabs on the brawl at the same time. He sat down in the chair next to mine, face hidden in the shadows, just like mine.

"Fifteen years and you've already lost an eye?" The man chortled. "Raph, you haven't changed a bit." The voice, it was HIS.

I turned towards him, all interest in the fight gone. "Donny? Is that you?" But wait... If this was another trap set by Karai, I wasn't going to stand for it. I stood up and pulled out a Sai. I held it at his throat. He pressed the bundle to his chest.

"Shell, Raph!" He immediately tensed up. "I just want to talk." With a swipe of my Sai, I ripped off the scarf and the hat, seeing the olive green face I grew up with. More scarred and worn than I remembered, but I could still see my brother Donatello.

"What makes you think I want to talk?" I snarled, throwing down his disguise. "Fifteen years, and NOW you want too?" I spat. "Pathetic." I turned on my heel and stalked out of the bar onto the cold street.

"Raph, wait!" He burst out of the bar behind me, but I was already gone. I was already on my way back to my apartment, my eye tearing up with hot tears of anger at Donatello's nerve to come back. Fifteen years. My apartment wasn't that far away, and for a moment I was thankful that Don didn't know where I lived.

Except that it turned out he actually did. That punk was always too smart for his own good.

I leapt through the open window and tumbled neatly to the floor, standing up and shrugging off my own trench coat. I locked the window behind me; no way could he get in now!

"So," I froze up. "April's old apartment, eh?" I turned around to see my brother leaning causally against the wall, smirking. He had taken his own coat off, and it was lying in a pile next to his feet. The hat and scarf I had pretty much destroyed were folded the best he could on top. The bundle was still in his arms, a small pink something was cradled against his chest, and he bounced it gently.

He looked remarkably similar. Sure, he had the battle scars I didn't recognize. He even had one long crack running down the front of his shell. His brown eyes were the same: wise, caring, full of love, but there was a haunted expression I never wanted to see.

In a flash, I had his shell pressed against the wall, and my Sai were at his neck. "WHY DID YOU COME BACK?" I snarled, pressing my plastron against the bundle and his. The tips of my Sai were digging into his neck. The smirk disappeared as a faint wail emanated from his bundle.

"What the-?" I stepped back as Don sighed and unwrapped the blanket, pressing his lips against the top of a little mutant's head.

"Shhhh... Shhhhhh..." Donny cooed, bouncing the infant up and down. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Shhhhh... It's okay, Daddy's here now." The crying drifted off, and Don slumped down to the couch and looked up with an exhausted expression.

"Maybe I should explain?" He said, sighing again. I plunked down next to him with a glare, still fingering my Sai with a longing expression. He noticed and rolled his eyes; Don was always the one against violence.

"Yeah, you better explain, you little punk!" I growled, ranting. "Why don't you explain to me why you left, hmm? Why you let our family crumble like those freakin' dominos Mikey used to play with? Because you realize, Donatello, we've all fallen!"

"Raph, I didn't want to leave. Believe me, I didn't! But-"

"Then why did you?" I interrupted him, and he sighed again.

"I can't tell the story if you keep interrupting!" He snapped. "Just listen!" I grunted and huffed, and folded my arms, but I didn't interrupt him again.

"It was just one normal day. I went to the scrap junkyard to try and find some sheet metal to help fix the dents on the Battle Shell. Leo was meditating, Mike was playing his video games, and you were off brooding or whatever angsty activity you always loved to annoy everyone with." I scowled, and Don smirked. "Look! There it is!" He teased, smiling. It seemed like twenty years just melted right off his face, and that maybe the last fifteen years had just been a nightmare. "I had asked each of you to go with me, but you all said, "No." So I went by myself. It hadn't been the first time, and I don't think it was the last.

"It was quiet; nobody else was there, and I had a blast at finding all sorts of scraps and amazing finds. I still don't understand why people would throw that stuff away!" He grinned at me, as if trying to lure me back into his family, and I just frowned back at him. His grin faded, but he continued on. "That day, as I was leaving, I heard some rummaging around in one of the piles. I didn't know who it was, or what, but I hid behind the gate. I didn't know if it was like the purple dragons or just a mouse or what.

"The rummaging grew louder and louder, and whatever it was kept getting closer and closer. I had my shell cell out, and I even had pulled up YOUR number to call." A sad little smile twitched at the sides of his mouth. "I knew you would have dropped anything and ran to help. But... then I saw her, and my shell cell dropped into the trash.

"It was a girl, another turtle, like us. She was digging through the piles for God-knows-what, and I stepped out from the gate. When she turned around and saw me, I felt this strange... almost pull in my heart, and this warmth. As if by magic, she took a step towards me until we were two feet away.

"She was beautiful. Light grey eyes, with green skin that matched Leo's perfectly. They could have been twins for all I know. Her shell was smaller than ours, and she was a lot skinnier, like she'd never had a decent meal. She even had a mask of her own! It was a light cyan. I introduced myself, and I told her that I wasn't going to hurt her, and everything to reassure her not to run away.

"Her name was Venus, Venus de Milo. And we fell in love." Don's eyes were wide in remembrance, and a ghost of a smile was on his beak. "I was late home that night. Leo lectured me so bad; I finally understood how you always felt.

"Anyway, after that night, I would visit the junkyard whenever I could. I stopped asking you guys to come with me, but I don't think you all noticed anyway. I went and visited her whenever I could for five years. And then we were twenty.

"Venus told me she wanted to get married, that she loved me and wanted to live with me for the rest of her life. And I told her I loved her too. The only problem was that she didn't want to meet our family. She thought that the less people that knew about her, the better. Her father raised her with lectures about the dangers of being known of. She was already disobeying his orders by meeting with me.

"You have no idea how much we argued about that. That was the one and only thing we ever fought about. I wanted her to meet you guys. I knew that y'all would have accepted her! Y'all would have treated her as your own sister. But she refused me every time.

"She threatened to leave several times, but we both knew she'd never be able to." Donny looked up, eyes laced with sadness. "A villain that had followed her from China, named The Dragon Lord, had followed her to America to destroy her. She didn't want me to get hurt, or you guys. And yet, I couldn't give her up. I loved her. She was my world, and without her, I would have nothing. So she gave me a choice, to stay here, with you guys, my family, or to go with her. And I chose her." I snarled once when he started talking about leaving us, and he moved a hand to rest on my arm to calm.

"So, for fifteen years, we have been all over the country, running from The Dragon Lord. Almost five years ago, we managed to defeat the Dragon Lord, and we got married, in a little wedding chapel in Vegas. And then one year ago, Venus had our child." He smiled down at his baby girl. "Her name is Bliss, for our short time together was bliss. For a short time, our life was perfect.

"We'd actually come back to New York; I had managed to convince Venus to show Bliss to our family and to introduce her. But Shredder stopped us first; we had no idea that Shredder had taken over. When he saw me though, he smiled, and personally thanked me. For what? I have no clue.

"He attacked us, but Venus managed to hold the Foot off long enough with her special Shinobi powers; she wanted me to take Bliss and run. I took her, and I ran. I stopped running when I reached a tall building. From the top I saw Shredder personally murder Venus." Donny's eyes narrowed and he snarled in anger.

"So I want you to raise Bliss. I want to go avenge Venus's death, whether it kills me or not." Donny held out the sleeping baby girl. "I want you to train her, and I want you to raise her. I don't want her getting hurt, too."

I was silent as I studied Don's face. It was determined, though sad, and his brown eyes were staring at the girl's face, as though he knew he'd never see her again.

"Donatello, I-"

"No, Raphael! Listen, I chose YOU. Leo and Mike would make good fathers, yes, but I chose you. Sure, I never expected to have a child, and I certainly never expected her to be raised by the most temperamental person I've ever known, but I still want you." His eyes searched my face. "Please, little brother."

I huffed, crossed my arms, and rolled my arms, but I growled out, "Give me your freakin' kid already, Don." I grunted, and he handed over his one and only daughter. In a flash, he was halfway out the window.

"Just... Just tell her who I am, will ya?" He asked, and then he disappeared, leaving me standing in my living room with a one-year old child. The curtains ruffled with the breeze, and I nearly dropped the baby when he poked his head back inside.

"I love you," he smiled for the last time, and was gone.

I never saw him again.

So I raised her. I trained her. I taught her the ways of the Ninjitsu, as Master Splinter taught us. I told her stories of my childhood. I told her of my brothers, before and after. I grew to love her as my own.

And when she grew old enough, I told her of her father, and the little information I knew about her mother.

I kept her secret from the world, not telling anyone that she existed. For if I did, I feared they would take her away.

And I would lose my last connection to Donatello.

**There's chapter two! Hope y'all enjoyed, and that that cleared up a little confusion on Bliss's back story. Next chapter will be in her POV, or at least some of it. Have a good day y'all! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Meet Bliss

**Hey y'all! Here's chapter 3! Originally I was going to post chapters 3 AND 4, but this one was longer than I remembered it being, so I should post chapter 4 tomorrow. I don't think there's as much for me to say today; anything in italics are someone thinking, and you finally get to learn more about Bliss. As you'll see, she's a lot like both Raphael and Donatello! Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or criticism just let me know in a review! If anyone has any like ideas for the story, like flashbacks of her childhood or anything like that, let me know please! I'd be happy to try and put that in. Remember, I don't own any ninja turtles, just Bliss. Enjoy you guys, and have a great day! **

CHAPTER 3 – Meet Bliss

14 Years Later

Third Person POV -  
"Thank you, Raphael." Bliss placed a kiss on her uncle's cheek and smiled teasingly at him. He grunted and batted her away with the back of his hand. It was her fifteenth birthday, and somehow, Raphael had managed to find her a cupcake, completely with a waxy blue candle. It was something that he had called, 'chocolate,' a special dessert that used to be a common, everyday thing before the Shredder took over.

Bliss vaguely remembered a past birthday when she was just a tot, when her uncle sang her a badly off-tune version of 'Happy Birthday.' And now, the two just sat in comfortable silence. Gingerly, Bliss took a bite of the chocolate before offering him one. He waved her and her cupcake away, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting the first one that tumbled out.

"Whoa, this is REALLY good!" Bliss's jaw dropped, and she gaped at the treat. Raphael smirked at her surprised expression and chuckled.

"Of course it is, kid; it's chocolate!" He busied himself with his cigarette, leaving Bliss alone again in the silence.  
_Alright, Bliss, you can do this..._ The teenager took a deep breath to calm herself. She could already feel her heart begin to pound, and her stomach was flapping around with butterflies. _After all, you know Raphael spoils you. Of course he'll let you!_ Bliss smiled to herself reassuringly before turning to face the older turtle. Raphael raised an eye ridge and took a drag of his cigarette when he saw her watching him again.

"Whattya want?" He grunted, blowing the smoke into the air. Bliss coughed once and waved her hand in front of her face to shoo it away.

"Well, Sensei, now that I'm fifteen, can I-"

"Bliss, you're not going out there." Raphael leaned forward, his eye suddenly narrowed in realization.

"Out where?" Bliss 'psh'ed, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Raphael rolled his eye. This wasn't the first time Bliss had tried to pull this on him. "Outside. Into the world." He waved a hand to gesture towards the cracked window. "It's too dangerous for you. Your father went out there, and he never came back." He stubbed the cigarette into the ash tray beside him and frowned at the thought. "You wouldn't last a day out there." The red banded turtle sneered.

"He also survived for fifteen years with just him and my mom out there." She retorted, feeling the familiar twangs of annoyance zap in her plastron. Raphael narrowed his eye and leaned back into the old wooden chair.

"Touché, Bliss." He tilted his head to the side as he re-pondered her question. "But it's still a no."

"What?!" Bliss erupted from her chair, knocking her half-eaten cupcake on its side. "You can't keep me locked up in this apartment for forever!" She snarled, reminding Raphael of himself at age 15. If only Donny had raised her, she probably wouldn't have grown into her temper.

Good thing Raphael's was just twice as bad as his niece's.

"I SAID NO!" Raphael shouted back, slamming his fist down onto the table. Bliss jumped back a little before growling in annoyance. She pushed her chair away from the table and stomped out of the room. "Don't you walk out of here -" SLAM! The teenager slammed the door to her room.

Raphael snarled. Damn those freakin' teenage hormones! He needed to get out and get some fresh air. He grabbed his Sai and stalked over to Bliss's bedroom. "Listen here, punk. I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon, okay?" He got no response, so he banged a fist on the door. "Answer me!"

"Can't I just go with you? You're going out!" Her muffled response was laced with hope and a little bit of irritation. Raphael huffed in annoyance. "Please! I'm fifteen now; I'm not a turtle tot anymore." She cracked open the door and peeked out, looking at her uncle with huge grey eyes that Raph always assumed had to have been Venus's. She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, and he could feel himself caving. Seriously, it was like she learned from Michelangelo himself!

"FINE!" He snapped, irritated that her puppy dog eyes had won him over again. She bolted out of her room and hugged the turtle. She squeezed his shell, beaming up at the temperamental turtle with large, happy eyes. "You have five minutes to get ready." He pushed her off of him and stalked to his bedroom. She watched him go with a slight frown on her face.

Her uncle was always so angry. From the stories he used to tell her, she had depicted him as always being hotheaded, but it seemed that the crumbling of his clan broke him. Bliss knew that he loved her, or at least was somewhat fond of her; he just didn't know how to show it at times. Shell, he probably was clueless about showing emotions at all. He probably didn't know how to treat her, growing up with all guys. Bliss snorted to herself; that was definitely true.

Bliss shook her head to clear her mind before turning and walking back into her bedroom. It was an old guest room, with a lumpy old bed and wooden outdated furniture. Every time she walked in she had to wrinkle her nose at this 'April O' Neil's' bad taste, even though she tried to spruce it up with her style over the years.

She grabbed her Bo staff, twirling it absently once before shoving it down into the sheath on her shell. Although her shell was a lot tinier than Raphael's, it was still large enough to get in her way. Her plastron was straight but it sloped down on the sides. Bliss made sure her knee and elbow pads were straight, and that her mask was, too. Her mask was a lilac purple, in honor of her father's royal purple color. Silver eyes that the family assumed matched her mother's contrasted wonderfully, and she had to beam at her reflection. Bliss assumed she was pretty, for a mutant turtle at least. But in all honesty, Bliss was too preoccupied with experiments and whatnot to care about her appearance. More often than not Raphael would order her to fix her mask when she came downstairs in the mornings.

"BLISS! LET'S GO!" Her uncle shouted from their living room, and she had to sigh at his impatience. There was no way that was five minutes!

"I'M COMING!" She hollered back, giving herself one final look over before walking out to meet him. Olive green skin stood in front of emerald, and he nodded in satisfaction as he made sure she was prepared, AND that he mask was straightened up for once.

"She looks so much like Donatello," Raph thought to himself, feeling the familiar twinge of grief at the thought. "Especially when she smiles." Right on cue, the girl smiled, causing Raph to grimace slightly as the pain washed over him.

"Master Raphael, can we go now, please?" She whined, completely oblivious to his pain. He looked at her and grunted, leading her over to the window. With a single click, the window swung open and Raphael motioned for her to climb out first.

Taking a deep breath, Bliss stepped on the window sill and looked up. The roof was maybe four feet away, and immediately, her mind was coming up with possibilities and experiments she could try; using the top of the window, she lightly flipped up and landed on the roof. Her experiments would have to wait. She didn't even notice Raphael land beside her as she stared openmouthed at the sights around her.

"It's... It's... Beautiful!" She breathed, looking at the stars and buildings around her. Raphael didn't have to heart to tell her that the only reason those buildings weren't burned down was because Shredder still had a use for them.

The stars shone like diamonds, reminding her of all of the times when as a turtle tot, she would make sure Raphael was asleep before creeping to the window and imagining what it would be like if she could ever go up there.

And now she was.

"Bliss," Raphael snapped her out of her reminisce with a light shove. "Let's go." He turned and leapt to the next roof, not bothering to look back at her. She immediately took off after him, jumping and jumping from building to building. Bliss loved the feel of flying, and for a moment she could picture herself with wings, flying away from her prison.

Now, don't get it wrong. She loved her home, living with her uncle. But she felt she was destined for so much more.

Easily, she caught up with her caretaker, who didn't spare her one glance. "Sensei, where exactly are we going?" Bliss wanted to go everywhere, but her uncle seemed to have one spot already picked out.

"We're going to the lair."

Bliss's POV -  
To... To the lair?

You mean the place where you and your brothers lived before everything went down, right? The place from your stories? The one that Karai trashed, the one that holds so many memories? THAT lair? Why the shell would you wanna go there?!

"Raphael, are you sure that that's such a good idea?" I asked, pulling back my upper lip in a sheepish smile. "I don't know if you should go back there -"

"THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING!" He snarled, glaring at me. Sheesh... Doesn't he realize that all I'm trying to do is save him the heartache of visiting? Why does he want to do that in the first place?

I held my hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say, Master Raphael."

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if my father did raise me himself. Would I still be the same person... er, turtle... I am today? Would I actually have some sort of idea of what a true family is like?

I'm not saying that Raphael and I aren't a family... I'm just saying it would be different if my father himself was actually there to raise me and my mother too. Raphael, in my opinion, did the best job he could, considering my father left him with me unexpectedly and he had no idea how to treat a girl. Yeah… Sometimes I don't even think he had any idea what a girl was before I came.

I probably didn't make it very easy for him, either. I picked up on his temper pretty early, but I actually know when to reel it back in. HE doesn't. Raphael told me that my father was patient, but when he got mad you would need to run and hide. He learned that the hard way, or so he says. Would my father REALLY chase him around with a sledgehammer after Raphael crashed the Shell Cycle that he'd just finished repairing?

In all honesty, I'd probably do it. Just saying. I guess I'm more like my father than I am my mother. The only thing I have of my mom's is her eyes. And her shell, I suppose; Raphael's is so much more bulky. But at least I picked up some things from old man Raphael, like his temper and his accent. Thank God both of mine aren't as heavy as his though.

Sometimes I'll say something or act a certain way and Raphael will freeze up. I'd say something a certain way, or I'd tell him something new I learned. Quite a few times, I 'geeked' out on him, blabbing and blabbing all about photosynthesis or the Calvin Cycle or whatever it is. I'd master a new skill with my Bo, and Raphael would like zone out and freeze. I guess I act a little TOO much like good old Donatello.

"Bliss," Raphael jerked me back into the present. "We're here." He gestured over the edge of the roof to an old, small building, covered with graffiti and wreckage and God-knows what else. "Welcome to the warehouse, Bliss."

I wrinkled my beak up. "THAT'S the warehouse?" He nodded once, eye stuck on the building. "That old thing?"

Raphael growled. "You're forgetting that the Shredder -" He snarled once more. "Completely wrecked that place."

"I couldn't tell." I mumbled, cringing at the dirty glare he gave me.

"Nobody's been in there in YEARS." He grunted, waving his arms around in exaggeration. "WHY anyone would be is another mystery to -" A low, confused voice interrupted his explanations. "Shhh!" Raphael put a hand over my mouth as we both leaned forward to see what it was.

"This place feels like it's been abandoned for a long time! None of this makes any sense!" Another turtle, probably around MY age, was talking to himself and pacing around in front of the wrecked warehouse entrance. The turtle was tall, with a Bo staff strapped to his shell, too. Olive green skin and a thin strip of purple were just barely visible from our post.

"No..." Raph gasped. "It can't be!" He leaned even farther forward, and I had to grab his shell and yank him back to keep him from falling off of the edge.

But wait… It can't be who?

Suddenly, a helicopter whirred over our heads, and Raphael pushed my head down, ducking himself too. Still, we peeked over the edge of the roof, Raphael more in disbelief. He was muttering under his breath, too low for me to hear, and I tried to get a better look at this guy.

"Are they after us?" I whispered. Raph hissed at me and put a finger to his beak, giving me a warning glance. The helicopter's lights danced over us and the warehouse, and the wind stirred up debris, forcing the boy to cover his face. The purple strips waved teasingly at us. Still the guy didn't even have the decency to run and take cover, and I winced in pity. Raphael had told me plenty of stories about people who got kidnapped by being out on the streets. I think all he was trying to do was to scare me into not wanting to go out. Ha! Nice try, old man! Look where I am now!

"Attention, citizen!" The helicopter pilot projected his voice out loudly, and Raphael muttered curses under his breath. Were we going to have to save this guy? "Place your hands in the air and drop your weapons!"

The kid put his hands in the air as several soldiers clad decked out in all black marched towards him into the limelight. Through the helicopter, I couldn't hear him gasp, but I saw his jaw drop in surprise. After a brief pause, I could see him reach to his back and grab his Bo, dropping into a defensive position that I recognized. It seemed to me that he saw the red symbol on their armbands; I couldn't make it out from here, but I was pretty sure they were the notorious Foot ninjas Raphael told me about.

The soldiers advanced, and I tensed up. "Raphael, he needs help!" My guardian shook his head and held up a hand.

"No, he doesn't. Not yet, at least. If he needs it we'll jump down." He frowned suddenly as three brilliant flashes of silver landed in front of the soldiers' feet.

Shruiken? Raphael glared at me as if I threw them. Shellbrains, you've been watching me the entire time!

The soldiers looked up, in confusion or whatever, and the pilot's voice rang out again. "On the roof! Get a light on him! Fire!" Raphael swore, but the light didn't shine on us; it shined on the rooftop opposite, and I saw a flash of green and orange before a figure stood up from his crouch and leapt off to another building.

The guards began to open fire at the figure, forgetting all about the poor turtle, but the figure dashed along the rim of another roof, barely outrunning the soldiers' bullets. The kid looked around in disbelief as the savior flipped down to a crumpled car and all the soldiers ran over there.

Raphael chuckled. "Looks like a family reunion was scheduled for tonight; why didn't I get an invitation?" He smirked at his dry humor, and all I could do was roll my eyes. When would he realize he wasn't funny at all?

Wait... Family reunion? Then that just mean the savior was...

The soldiers began shooting at the car, causing bullets to ricochet everywhere. Maybe one of them would get a lucky shot in? Once their shooting died down, everyone stared with bated breath at the car; nothing moved. I shrunk down; did the savior get killed? I let out a small whimper, and I could see Raphael cast a glance over at me.

Suddenly, one soldier went crashing into another, and then the savior himself flew out of the car, grabbing a soldier and beating him to the ground. Looks like he didn't die! As the others tried to shoot him, he used a lone nun-chuck to flip the guns from their hands and to take them out, too.

The kid gasped, his mouth wide with shock. "Mikey?" I swiveled my head to Raphael. "THAT'S Michelangelo?" Raphael snickered at my face.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." I flicked him off, or used what we mutant turtles had dubbed as our middle finger.

The battle continued on the ground; after all the soldiers on foot had been taken care of, he shoved his nun-chucks down and snatched one of the guns lying around and began shooting back at the Jeeps and vehicles aiming for him, flipping everywhere. One by one, each Jeep blew up. Dang, even with one arm he had amazing aim.

I let out a low whistle in admiration. "Looks like little Michelangelo is more skilled than ya thought!" Raphael grunted, but I could tell he was probably thinking the same thing.

The helicopter flew above him, shining the light on him, and I finally got my first REAL picture of my father's brother. A buff, tall turtle with a bright orange mask that covered his entire head was crouched down. His skin was dark like Raphael's, but his had more blue in it. Scars were visible all the way from the roof, but the most obvious battle prize was his stub of an arm.

Michelangelo raised the gun and pointed it at the helicopter, open-firing and causing it to fly around all jacked up. It was swerving and shaking until it managed to fly away a few buildings and crash into the ground. My braided bandana tails twitched with the waves from the explosion, and I basked in the brief flash of warmth.

The turtle dropped the gun, and straightened back up. He stayed put in the shadows, but the younger turtle ran over to him in delight. "Mikey! Am I glad to see you!" He beamed.

Michelangelo was silent for a moment before stepping out into the light. "So," he said. "It's really you." Raphael was staring hard at the two, watching his reaction intently. But I thought that Michelangelo had a surfer accent? So, where is it?

"HELLOOO! Clueless turtle here! Can someone PLEASE fill me in on who that other turtle is?!" I hissed to Raphael. He slapped a hand over my mouth to get me to shut up, voicing his thoughts with a low whisper.

"You came back." Michelangelo said gruffly, his voice deeper and scratcher than I imagined. He was silent for another moment until he whispered. "Donatello."

I gasped, and I turned around to lean against the wall; it didn't seem like my legs could hold my body up anymore. I slid my shell down the roof rim. My heart pounded like I had just run a marathon, and I looked at Raphael with wide eyes, full of disbelief and astonishment. His gaze mirrored my own, except he had another unfamiliar emotion tangled in; his gaze went blank when he saw me looking at him. My jaw was slack, and I sat there limply.

"That's my Dad?!"

**Oh yeah, I'll probably be following the episode pretty closely in some areas, and in others, not so much. Just thought I'd let y'all know that, too, although y'all probably already figured that out! Until next time, you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Return of the Prodigal Son

**And here's Chapter 4 you guys! Now, I know I said Bliss and Donny would finally meet soon, but first I have to choose which version of the chapter I want… then edit it… then post it. Yeah, it may or may not be tonight, but I'll try to make it soon! Now, I tried to get the dialogue right, too, but I wanted to put Raphael and Bliss in it, too, so it may be slightly different. And the last part is just Mike bringing Don to Splinter's grave; Bliss and Raph aren't in that one. I think that's it for now; remember, if you have an idea or something you want me to do, just leave it in a review, along with criticism and comments! I don't own any ninja turtles, just Bliss! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4 - Return of the Prodigal Son

Bliss's POV

"Dad?" I whispered. "He came back, Raph! I can't believe it, he actually came back!" I bolted upright again, and looked over the rim of the roof. I must have missed the flash of emotion on my uncle's face, because when I turned back around he was a blank slate. From there on, it seemed like everything was in slow motion, and my ears were all fogged up. And all that mattered was me getting to my dad.

In a heartbeat, I stood up and prepared to leap down. Raphael grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he growled. "Something isn't right here." He pushed me back towards the center of the roof and stood up himself.

"Uh, excuse me? That's my dad!" I retorted, indignant, shaking my arm out of his grip. I pointed to the two turtles conversing by the warehouse. "He came back for me!" My voice was oddly high-pitched and happy, and I could tell it was confusing Raphael, like why would I be happy to see the one who abandoned me 15 years ago?

In all honesty, I don't have a clue.

"Yes, but I'm the one who raised you. I was the one who fed you; I was the one who gave you a roof over your head. You answer to me!" He growled, his amber eye glinting fiercely.

Was he... jealous?

I winced, and he took a deep breath, trying not to get too annoyed with me. "Just... Let's just watch for now, okay?" I growled, irritated, but plunked back down, giving my uncle my best death glare.

It didn't faze him at all.

"MIKEY!" Donatello exclaimed, jerking backwards in shock. "Your... Your arm!" Well, duh! You leave for thirty years someone or another is going to get hurt. I couldn't help but now begin to think bitterly of my father. I mean, why did he have to leave me in the first place? How would he like it if he were abandoned, forcing a bitter and old relative to raise him? "What happened to your arm!?"

Michelangelo glanced down at his stub as if just realizing he was missing something crucial. "YOU'RE the one who's got some questions to answer!" Mike jerked a finger at the other turtle. Donatello inched closer to examine the stub, as if he was scared it hadn't been healed right. "Where the SHELL have you been all these years?"

"All these years?" Donatello's voice was high-pitched, and he held his arms out in question. Raph snorted and cast a glance at me, and I realized that Donatello's voice just then had matched my own.

Well, what can I say? Like father, like daughter.

"You've been gone over thirty years, Donatello!" Mikey jabbed a finger into Donatello's plastron and my father cowered slightly, raising his arms to cover his face. Ya know, just in case Michelangelo had any funny ideas. Which wouldn't surprise me; he was already pissed off enough. Whatever happened to the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky turtle my uncle told me all those stories about?

"Thirty years?!" Donatello looked down at the dirt in shock. "It... can't be!" He looked genuinely shocked, and Michelangelo narrowed his eye ridges in thought.

"Can be, and is. We thought you were dead. How the SHELL could you just abandon us like that?!" Michelangelo was getting pretty ticked off now, but my dad seemed just as lost as ever. His mouth was hanging open in shock.

"And I thought he was supposed to be the smart one," I muttered to Raphael. He smirked and shook his head.

"Now you see what 30 years'll do to ya!" Raph whispered. "Here's a tip of advice: don't ever disappear, kid, got it?" I rolled my eyes. Raphael may not have been the best guardian, but he was definitely a little over-protective.

"I didn't! I'd never abandon you guys!" Don shook his head frantically. "One minute we were all in the lair together, the next minute I woke up here!" He shrugged. "I don't know how!"

"Wait..." I whispered; Raphael cast a quick glance at me. "I think he's actually telling the truth! What if he's from a different universe!?" I gasped, and my uncle rolled his eyes at my scientific thinking. "He doesn't look a day over 16! He'd have to look as old as you!"

Raphael frowned a bit, narrowing his eye to scrutinize the new turtle. "He does look a pretty good bit younger than when he dropped your sorry shell off." He admitted. I smacked his bicep with the back of my hand.

"So," Michelangelo sneered. "The turtle with the big brain finally doesn't have the answers!" Donatello looked as though he'd been slapped. "Who'd'a thunk it?" I had to wince at the awful grammar, and I could see Don cringe slightly. He raised his remaining hand and stepped backwards, into the shadows. "We can't talk here. Come on!" Michelangelo ran off, leaving the younger. Momentarily, Donatello took a breath and started off after him, and the two dashed off into the night.

I leapt up. "We have to follow them! Come on!" I braced myself to jump, but the red clad turtle stopped me. Hmm... I'm getting sense of déjà vu here!

"No," he ordered, turning his shell on the escaping turtles. "If I know Donatello, he'll find us soon enough." He began walking back the way we came. "Whether by actually staking us out or luring us into a trap."

"But that could take forever!" I whined, throwing my arms out in their direction. "Can't we just follow them now and do it quick?"

"NO!" He barked. "Donatello will track me down from there. And most likely Leonardo, too." His eye narrowed in disgust. With one final snarl, he flipped backwards and took off for the apartment.

Great. Just great. The first night I had ever had outside, I spent stalking two turtles. Wasn't that a blast? I shook my head and ran after my uncle.

"Where do you think Michelangelo is taking him?" I panted. Even though Raphael was like fifty, (Damn, he's OLD!), he could still run faster than me. Probably another reason he kept me locked up in that stupid cramped apartment, just so he'd still be able to be faster.

"Oh, I have an idea." Raph growled, throwing me one final look. "He's going to go take him to Splinter's grave."

The run was silent for a brief moment.

"I wish I'd known him..." I whispered quietly, looked up at Raphael under my bandana. "Splinter, I mean. Although I wish I'd known both Leonardo and Michelangelo, too." I silently added in my head, _And Donatello. _

He gave me a searching look, but for what he was searching for, I don't know. "I know, kid. I know."

I knew that Splinter was a touchy subject for him, so I dropped it. I had also figured out that he blamed Leonardo for leaving him behind. Oh, trust me, he never told me that. I eavesdropped on one of his few phone calls to April O' Neil. Whoever she is, she certainly was involved with the turtles' pasts. But, from all the childhood stories he would tell me at bedtime, I put together that he still loved his brother. Well, maybe some.

Under the loud intercom announcements of "Serve the Shredder; he is your lord and master," I could vaguely hear Michelangelo and Donatello. I wonder if my parents had good hearing…

"I'm taking you to Master Splinter."

"Master Splinter? Are Leo and Raph with him?"

A loud snort. "Leo and Raph aren't with anybody anymore!" I could see the smirk of Raphael as we continued to run across the rooftops. That liar, he just heard them, too!

"Hey!" I whined, and he gave a short bark of laughter. "Are we going back to the apartment?"

"Yes," his smirk dissipated. "It's time I told you what really happened to Master Splinter all those years ago..."

I didn't have the heart to tell him I'd learned everything when I was like 7.

Donatello's POV -

Mikey had taken me to Central Park... Or what REMAINED of Central Park. The familiar voice of Karai was everywhere, as were patrols of guards and soldiers. But... there weren't any civilians around...

"Where are all the people?" I asked as we took off running in the woods.

"You mean the ones that survived?" Mike grunted. "They're forced to work 18 hour days in the Shredder's labor camps." I gasped; was April in one of them? Was Casey? "No one's allowed out at night." I suppose that explained the lack of people alright.

"What happened between Leo and Raph?" I asked. If this was Mikey, then how were they? We stopped running as Mike momentarily tried moving aside branches and sticks.

"Let's just say they got in a big fight a long time ago." A fight? That doesn't sound TOO bad. They fight all the time in my world! But judging from the random shiver Mike tried to suppress it had to be worse than I imagined.

We broke through the barrier, and Mike took off sprinting in front of me. I wasn't too far behind, but when I suddenly weaved in and out of focus in this blue wave of electricity, I jerked to a stop. 

"Huh?" I gasped. "What the shell?" As soon as it came up, it disappeared. _That was weird_, I thought. I shook it off and caught up with Mikey; he started walking when he realized I stopped running.

"When you never came back, Donny, well, everything just fell apart." He kept his eyes on the road in front of him, not brave enough to even meet me in the eyes. My own **BROTHER**! "We were a team; without you, it just didn't work." I could feel my heart crack and crumble for my brothers. Why on earth would I ever leave them? "Guess we really needed that level head of yours." Mike paused behind a tree and turned to look accusingly at me.

Now it was my turn to look away.

We came into a small clearing, but it was empty except for a small grave in the center. "Master Splinter?!" I gasped. Mikey just pointed to the grave.

"He's over there." Unbelievingly, I took one step, by one step forward. His beloved crystallized cane was leaning against the headstone; a stone simply carved with one word: Splinter. My heart shattered into even smaller pieces. This world... it's just a nightmare.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Master Splinter is...? NO!" I dropped to my knees in front of the grave and pounded my fist against the ground. Mikey came up to stand behind me.

"Master Yoshi used to bring him to the park, back in the day. It's not the safest, but it's where Sensei wanted to be buried." He bowed his head to the grave in a sign of respect.

I whipped my head around to look at him. "H-how?"

"A couple of years after you disappeared; Master Splinter gave his life protecting the three of us." Mikey didn't bother being blunt about it. I squeezed my eyes shut, tilting it slightly away from the grave of my father and the cold look of my brother.

"I can't believe this place!" Opening my eyes, I stood up. "It's all so horrible!" I dusted off my knees and stepped back to stand beside my younger (well, technically older now) brother.

"You'll get used to it." Mike said gruffly. "Besides, what are you going to do? It's the way it is." He just looked at me, judging me with those once happy blue eyes. I looked away, off to the buildings. Sure, call me dramatic, but I couldn't stand to look at either of them.

"It's not the way it was!" I said firmly, barely shaking my head. "Maybe I can't change the past, but maybe there's a way I can change the present!" I made a fist and clenched it. "We gotta face the Shredder, and take him down!" I exclaimed, beginning to walk back down the path we came.

Mike gave a short, gruff bark of a laugh, not the happy, light chuckle I was so used to. "We tried. So many times!" He held out a hand as if to question me.

"We're going to try again, Mikey." My mind was made up. I looked over my shoulder.

"You gotta plan?" He tilted his head as if considering the possibility.

"I'm working on it, but we're going to need Leo and Raph!" I placed my hand on the orange masked turtle's shoulder.

He bared his teeth. "That's a tall order, Donny." He held up a finger and pointed it at me. "But I think I know someone who can help!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Waiting Takes Forever

**And I told you I'd hurry to get Chapter 5 up! If I don't post Chapter 6 anytime soon, I'm sorry! That's actually the chapter I stopped writing at, and it's only half-completed now. So it probably will be a little longer, but I'll try and hurry! Okay, I changed it up just a little, I made it so the resistance was underground underneath the old building, and you had to go through the sewers to get to it. **** Sorry for the trouble, anybody! Oh, and I also didn't do the part with Mikey bringing Donny to meet April. I just wanted to get things moving and get closer to the father-daughter meeting! I'm sure y'all have noticed, but I have used a few cuss words, and usually, I'll try not to, but I felt they were needed. Don't own any turtles, 'cept Bliss. Enjoy! **

CHAPTER 5 – Waiting Takes Forever (Especially 30 Years' Worth!)

1 Day Later:  
Bliss's POV -  
"UGHHH!" I groaned, slamming my head against the table. "What's taking them so long!?" I pounded the table with my fist. "I thought you said my father was smart! Why hasn't he found us yet?!"

Hey, you can call me impatient, but I can partially thank Raphael for raising me like that. And I'm sure each and every one of you guys can agree that waiting takes freakin' forever!

Raphael whirled around from his faded punching bag and jabbed at my plastron. And there's another reason to add the list of reasons why I'm thankful for my shell! "Your father was the smartest person I ever knew!" He snarled. "Don't EVER say anything bad about him!" I rolled my eyes; if I wasn't allowed to say anything, then Raphael needs to censor his entire mind.

"He's MY father, and I can say what I want. I've never even met the guy, he freakin' abandoned me when I was ONE!" I retorted, crossing my arms. I leaned back into the creaky chair, and Raphael just replied with a growl, bandana tails flapping as he whipped back around to continue his workout.

His shell cell was lying on the table beside me; the only phones the Shredder hadn't able to track were the ones my father had built as a teenager. I twirled it around absently, not really expecting anything to happen.

"RINGGG!" I nearly leapt out of my shell as an incoming phone call lit up the phone, vibrating the old kitchen table. Raphael practically smashed the table in his hurry to answer the phone.

"What the SHELL?!" I swore, scrambling back and running into the wall. "Oww..." I slid down the wall, rubbing my head as I watched my uncle fumble with the cell. He cursed once, muttering under his breath about… sausage fingers?!

"It's Raphael." He listened intently for a moment. "April. It's been a loong time." His voice was flat, as if he could care less, but I could see his eye was wide and full of mixed emotions.

Sure, he wanted to see his brother again. But he also wanted to pound his shell into the ground! I mean, who would just leave their kid with someone completely unprepared... cough cough Raphael cough... to be a guardian?

"Donatello... He's back?" He betrayed just the right amount of emotion in his voice; all the while busy smirking at me. "He wants... He wants to see me?" I rolled my eyes; sometimes old Raphael is TOO dramatic.

He screwed up his beak. "I don't know, April, I'd have to refrain from pounding his shell into the mud." The person's voice on the other end was suddenly screaming in his ear, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. I was just kidding..." He winked at me. "Maybe..."

"Tonight? He wants to see me tonight?" His voice was full of pure disbelief this time. "Well you can tell old Donny that I got plans. Why, with a beer and a smoke, that's who!" The squawking erupted again, and Raphael held the phone away from his ear and cursed. "Geez, April! I ain't a teenager anymore!"

"Fine. Maybe, just MAYBE I'll show up." He hit the end button and smirked at me.

"It's a definite yes, isn't it?" I asked, smiling knowingly. His smirk just grew bigger.

"Yup."

SAINW Leonardo's POV -

The ringing of my old shell cell awoke me, and immediately I jumped into a defensive position, ready to defend myself. Only after it rang a second time, and then a third, did I realize it was just the phone. I don't know why exactly I kept it. Sentimental value, perhaps? Or maybe I just longed for the times when Mikey would call me, drunk, slurring and sounding like his old self? I grabbed my dark glasses and placed them on my beak, making sure they would stay.

But who would be calling me? Donatello I haven't even SEEN in the past thirty years; why would he bother now? Michelangelo hasn't talked to me since his arm, and Raphael. Oh, Raphael; he's a complete other story.

I miss them. All of them. What I'd do to hear Mikey crack a joke, or even a smile! All I want from Donny would be to see him one last time, but that's impossible. And I'd do anything to just hear Raphael say something other than a curse with my name.

A fourth ring sounded, and I ran my hands over the ground to try and locate the phone. I felt plenty of dust, but no phone. Turned out it was underneath my Katanas, which I'd dropped unceremoniously on the ground the night before. I picked it up and fumbled around to hit the 'answer' button. Guess I got lucky.

"Hello?" I answered. Caller ID was certainly a bust for me; too bad Don never got around to the phone saying who was calling. I think that would probably have helped me out now.

"Leo?" A familiar, but weary, female voice responded. "Leo, are you there?"

April. "Yes, April, I'm here. What is it?" I wasn't exactly trying to be rude; after all, she was a part of our family! Or, used to be a part of it.

"He's back." That was all she said, and I almost dropped the cell. I sank down onto the floor, and pressed my hand to my forehead, propping my head up.

"Donny?" I whispered.

"Yes," her voice was gleeful. "And he wants to see you! Tonight! At the Resistance headquarters. Use the manhole cover in front to get in, okay?"

I frowned. "He wants to see us? Is Mikey going to be there?"

"Mikey's already here. He's the one who found him in the first place, preparing to go up against a helicopter and Shredder's soldiers.

I growled. "Damn it, Donatello! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I sighed, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "I'll be there." I could practically hear her smile over the phone.

"Oh, Leo, this is going to be great! It'll be like a family reunion; God knows you four haven't talked in-"

"Thirty years. Yes, I'm aware." I sighed. "Wait, you said family reunion? Raph's going to be there, isn't he?" She was silent. "ISN'T HE?!"

"He said he might. That it was a maybe. From the sound of it all he wanted to do was kill Donny though." I nodded, though she couldn't see it.

Even April knew that there was still bad blood between us. And if April knew, the Shredder would know.

"Okay, April. Thanks for letting me know, alright?"

"Take care, Leo. Don't get yourself killed before -" I hung up on her.

Donatello... has returned? There's no way... I thought he was dead! WE thought he was dead... I stood up and stretched, feeling my shell crick and crack as I grabbed my trench coat. This was going to be one shell of a night...

3rd Person POV -  
That night:

That night, nobody noticed three shadows sneak down into the sewers through a forgotten manhole cover in front of an old, demolished building. Nobody knew what it once was, but the purpose for it now was the most important function the building ever served. The building once had marvelous columns that stood proudly, knights protecting their queen. Only few remained, and those that did were chipped and fallen. Bricks tumbled out everywhere, the contents spewed over the road. The Karai-bots were warriors, not servants made to pick up the mess.

"Welcome to the resistance, Bliss." The shadow with one gleaming amber eye whispered to his acquaintance as they made their way through the tunnels. His acquaintance flashed him an unimpressed glance with startling silver eyes.

"Are you sure we're in the right place-?"

"SHHH!" Raphael whispered, putting a finger to his lips with one hand and holding the teen back with the other. "Bliss, you're going to have to hide." Bliss rolled her eyes and huffed, but she nodded in return. "Get up on the ceiling."

"What?!"

"You heard me! Get!" He jerked his chin up towards the ceiling, and the girl scrambled up above his head. She positioned her Bo to be under her plastron, and for it to be snug on the wall so she wouldn't fall off. Raphael smirked up at his niece, lone eye full of domination. Bliss flipped him off, but when she almost tumbled down, settled for a death glare. The red clad turtle stifled a snicker.

The other nimbly bounded through the tunnels, and skidded to a stop, unsheathing his swords and pointing them out. Raphael gasped and stalked out from under Bliss, and Leonardo swung his swords at his approach.

"What the shell are YOU doing here?" Raphael's gruff Brooklyn accent hadn't changed a bit, Leonardo noted nostalgically. Raphael's one eye was wide with irritation, not that Leonardo could see it or anything. Bliss noticed Leonardo's expression change: furrowed eye ridges and a crinkled beak.

_That's Leonardo_, Bliss breathed. She took in his flapping dark brown trench coat and sunglasses, and she vaguely remembered Raphael saying something about him going blind one night when he came home drunk. He had dark, raised scars all over the top of his head, and his blue bandana was gone. He wasn't at all what she was expecting; she pictured him more of what Raphael had told her in the stories: strong, but not too buff, short, but not less than 5', and with coal black eyes that never showed any warmth towards his little brother.

"Raph?" Leonardo swung his katana away from his brother and towards his plastron, stopping it at just the right time. "April's guys didn't say anything about YOU being here!" Bliss noticed that Leonardo's voice wasn't as on edge as the red-banded turtle. He seemed more… happy?

_Liar!_ Bliss hissed to herself. Somehow he had to have known! The three turtles were too busy watching and arguing and didn't notice a fourth sneak up in the shadows behind Leonardo.

"Ohh, what's the matter, Leo?" Raphael sneered. "I remind you of how you made us abandon Master Splinter, when he needed us most?!" He jabbed Leonardo's plastron hard, and the blind turtle recoiled in shock. Bliss winced; Raphael jabbed her on a daily basis, but it was never that hard!

Leonardo used the hilt of his katana to knock away the accusing finger. "It's what he wanted Raph! To save us! If we HAD gone back there, we'd have all been destroyed!" Leonardo hissed, swinging his katana in exaggeration. Bliss began to tense up; no matter if Leonardo was related to her or not, NOBODY talked to Raphael that way and got away with it.

"We coulda saved him!" Raphael jabbed Leonardo's plastron again, this time with twice the amount of force.

"You know we couldn't! He was gone!" Leo retorted, and halfway through jabbed at Raphael. The red clad turtle began growling.

"NO!" Raphael shoved his older brother hard, forcing Leonardo to stagger back.

"Alright, Raph!" Leo swung his katana over his shoulder, reminding Raph of Casey's and his hockey stick, and it only made him madder. "I'm through talking! Let's settle this once and for all!" Leo raised his Katana over his head and prepared to attack.

Right as Leonardo began to swing his sword down, the end of a Bo staff flew out and sent the blind turtle to his tail; Raphael gasped for breath as it sent him down, too. He threw a dirty look in Bliss's direction, as if SHE was the one who had done it, and she glared back. Her silver eyes blended in perfectly with the grey ceiling.

Raphael looked up and gasped, and Leonardo echoed it. "WHAT?" Raph's single amber eye grew massive, and he recoiled in surprise. Leo's face broke into a huge grin; one that rivaled what Mikey's used to be like.

One tall, purple banded, olive skinned, Bo wielding teenager stood in front of them. "Leo! Raph! We need to talk!" Donatello sheathed his Bo, and held out a hand to each of his brothers to help them up. Both accepted it, and he pulled them up with a smile.

Bliss, still hidden in the shadows, felt a grin break across her beak. _So that is my father, _she thought, a light smirk etched on her face. _He's pretty good looking if I do say so myself_." Bliss tried to scoot up, lightly scraping the edges of her Bo across the ceiling. She leaned down to get a better look, and the staff slid a little. The turtle gripped it tightly, not daring to even move. The other side slipped, and she tumbled down the air and onto the turtle below her:

Donatello.

**And there you go! Next chapter will be all about the 'reunion!' I was also thinking about writing about how the turtles would get along after thirty years, or how they'd feel about the long lost father and forgotten daughter. If you have any ideas, especially if you want something said or done, even a flashback or game, this would be a good time to leave it in a review! In fact, all reviews are welcome! **** Have a good week, y'all! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Meet The Parent

**Here it is y'all! The meeting of Donatello and Bliss. (Finally!) I'd had it half-written already, so that's why it's up earlier than I thought it would be. From here on out I have to write out the full chapters... isn't that fun? (It totally is…!) Anyway, I want y'all to go ahead and read it; so I don't own any ninja turtles. I just spend too much of my life writing about them! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6 – Meet The Parent

Bliss's POV -  
"Oh SHELL!" I screamed, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of falling. Raphael and Leonardo both looked up, and Raphael growled as he got whacked in the head with my flying Bo staff. Donatello looked up, his smile wiped away at the sight of a screaming, olive green turtle right above his face. _This is soo going to hurt..._ I groaned inwardly as I smacked onto the turtle underneath me, sending both of us crashing into the cold hard ground.

My plastron smacked right into his face, and his head looked like a ping pong ball in between paddles. His shell made a loud CRACK when he hit the ground, and he groaned, his head lolling limply. Donatello managed to look up at me between plastrons with surprised brown eyes, and he gasped when he saw me.

"You... You... You're a **girl**!" His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he couldn't seem to make a complete sentence.

Raphael was up on his feet in an instant, and so was Leonardo. Leonardo had grabbed his swords and was holding them out in front of himself, not fully comprehending what was going on. The red banded turtle grabbed my arm, not too gently, either, and yanked me up off of my father and shoved me behind him. He held out a hand to his sorta-kinda brother, (hey, call me insane but technically if he was from another universe, then this was his brother's counterpart, and this Donatello's counterpart was still technically his brother, but—sorry, I think I just confused myself too…) and Donatello graciously accepted it. Raphael yanked him to his feet, making my father wince and massage his shoulder.

"Shell, Raph! Don't rip my shoulder out, will ya?" He groaned, shooting his much older brother a glare. His eyes trailed from Raphael to me, and he tilted his head. "And it would turn out nicely if you didn't try to crush every turtle you meet!" He chuckled, obviously not very upset. Raphael turned his head and glared menacingly me.

Yeah, yeah. So I fell... Big deal.

"SHELL, BLISS!" Raphael stomped his foot into the ground. "You coulda KILLED him!" He slapped his hand over his eye as if he couldn't bear to look at me.

Ooh. That wouldn't have been good for me at all.

"What did I tell you about keeping a low profile?!" Oh, great. Because exactly what I wanted was another freakin' lecture.

Donatello stepped up beside Raphael, his eyes confused. Leonardo was facing me, and I could see the tip of his eye ridge over his sunglasses, obviously trying to put two-and-two together.

"Wait... You know each other?" His gaze flicked from me to Raph and back again. Raphael was still too irritated for words, and all he did was snarl in the direction of the genius. Donatello turned his gaze over onto me, and I crossed my arms and stepped back.

"Bliss? Is that your name?" Donatello took another step closer to me, and all I could do was gape. "I like it. It's a pretty name!" He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You should like it. You picked it out." Raphael growled dryly, causing Donatello to whip around and startle. His head was whipping around everywhere, looking from me to Raphael, even to Leonardo once or twice.

"What are you talking about?! I've never known a Bliss before in my life!" He exclaimed, looking very bemused. Leonardo's face was growing more confused every second. "I never even knew there were female mutant turtles! I thought that it was just us four!" Raphael threw him a look of disbelief, and Donatello scrutinized me with an expert scientific gaze.

"You look... You look... exactly like me!" He said, smiling lightly. Raphael raised one eye ridge, and Donatello's face exploded with emotion. "No way! You're... You're my daughter?" I just smiled at him again; took him long enough to figure it out. I thought he was supposed to be the smart one!

"You have a DAUGHTER?!" Leo shrieked, dropping his katanas in surprise. Raphael threw an exasperated glance at me, and Donatello had an obvious look of panic on his face. His eyes were wide, and after exchanging smirks with my Sensei, I took a step forward, standing in front of him. My head barely cleared the top of his plastron, and immediately, all heads swiveled towards my direction.

"Yes," I purred, fingering my bandana tails. "My name's Bliss, and I am the daughter of the one and only Donatello here." Donatello's jaw dropped, and he shook his head frantically. Leonardo's mouth was set in a straight line, and Raphael snorted from behind me.

"Wait," Leonardo held up his hands and slowly faced them towards us. "You let RAPH raise your daughter?" He snorted in disbelief. "RAPH?"

Seriously. You just found out you're an uncle and you're wondering why my father didn't choose YOU to raise me? For once I have to agree with Raphael; I don't think I'd have ever gotten along with you either.

Donatello sighed once and ran a hand over his face. "Listen, Raph, Leo, let me explain. For one, I'm only 16; there's no way possible for me to have a child, much less a wife. I'm pretty sure Master Splinter would KILL me!" His cheeks heated at that, and then his face erupted into a smile as he turned to look at me. "Well, technically I'm not your father, because I'm not from the universe, but then again, you have my DNA and everything!" His face went into what Raphael had told me was 'thinker's mode,' and he gasped. "There's more... There's another female turtle?" My father laughed, his eyes twinkling with excitement. He threw his hands up into the air. "This is so cool!"

Leonardo growled, jerking Donatello out of his… er, happiness and back to his question.

Donatello smiled sheepishly. "I... guess I did." Raphael squinted his one eye at him as he spit on the ground. "Technically, I didn't, my counterpart did, the one of your dimension." He grinned sheepishly. "But... I know why he did." He smiled hesitantly at his brother's counterpart, and Raph snorted once more.

"Don't look at me. Look at your daughter." His voice was void of emotion, and yet he looked at me with something similar to pride in his eye. I turned around, and he gave me a half smile.

Donatello turned towards me and beamed. "Hi," he said, extending his hand in greeting. "My name's Donatello." I gave him my best 'are you an idiot look' (learned from the master, Raphael), and he chuckled embarrassedly. "I don't really know what to say?" He really did seem to be at a loss for words. "You can call me Donny."

"I'm Bliss." I stuck out my hand, and we shook on it. He smiled hesitantly, and I beamed back. Our grins matched each other's tooth for tooth. Raphael snorted and crossed his arms, watching our interactions carefully.

"If you aren't OUR Donatello, then why the shell did you want to see us?" Leonardo nodded, still looking confused, but not as much as he was earlier. "It's not like you knew about Bliss, and you wanted to meet her."

"The brainiac here wants to go up against the Shredder." I whipped around to see the orange clad turtle and this older, exhausted looking woman join the party. I took a step behind Raphael; call it childish but it at least made me feel safe. The newcomers didn't notice me at first; both of them had their sights fixed on Donatello.

"We've already tried it, Donny. How'd ya think we lost Casey?" Leo said bitterly, tilting his head slightly. Looks like the leader had forgotten all about me.

Casey... Casey... Why does that name ring a bell- Oh... Casey was Raphael's best friend. They did everything together, him and that crazy vigilante. Beating up punks at night, going for a ride on their bikes, even just kicking back and watching wrestling together. The woman's face fell at the mention of Casey.

"The Shredder's palace is surrounded by an army of Foot police," Raph grunted. Michelangelo took one long look at his older brother before frowning and turning his gaze away.

"And Neutrominators." (A/N – I just totally jacked up the spelling of that word... Sorry!)

"AND Karai-legions." Raphael scooted up close to Donny as he whispered it, and Donny raised an eye-ridge at the dramatics of it. I rolled my eyes; he'd always been like that.

"You can't even get inside to fight him!" Leonardo shrugged.

I let out a little snort. "Trust me, there's always a way in. How do you think I was able to smuggle out that new laptop-" I mumbled, but shut my mouth as Raphael turned towards me with a surprised look on his face.

"You told me you built that!"

Oh... Did I? Heh... "Oops..?" I smiled sheepishly at my uncle. Michelangelo and the woman both turned towards me, just now realizing I was there.

"Who's the chick?" The turtle crossed his arms and smirked. He looked me up and down and shot me a creepy smile, and immediately I gulped and took another step behind Raphael.

Seriously, getting hit on by your uncle... Not cool, dude!

Both Raphael and Donatello noticed this, and immediately both turtles growled a warning. Michelangelo put his hand above his head, raising his stub as well.

"Alright fine, I get it; she's not available." Michelangelo rolled his eyes, crossing his arm and stub the best he could.

"Raph, who is this?" The woman's tired eyes eyed me curiously. Raphael reached over his shoulder, grabbed my carapace, and swung me around in front of him. I frowned and crossed my arms in front of my plastron.

"This is Bliss. April, Bliss. Bliss, April." The woman smiled and stepped forward, extending a hand towards me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she said, giving me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Likewise." I half-smiled back before tilting my head curiously. "So you're the famous April O' Neil? I've heard a lot about you!"

April looked amused, raising an eyebrow high. "Oh? How about you tell me everything Raph's said to you about me; I'm sure his and my definition of 'good' is very different." She laughed, and Raphael scoffed.

"So, Raph, starting young, eh?" Michelangelo sneered. "I didn't peg you for that kind of turtle!" I could feel my stomach roll at that statement, and immediately Raphael stalked up and over to his brother. I rubbed my elbow self-consciously, and I could see Donny look up with a horrified look.

"NEVER, MICHELANGELO! DON'T EVER JOKE ABOUT THAT WITH ME!" Raphael hissed into his brother's ear, grasping his carapace with white knuckles. Michelangelo sneered once more, leering at me over Raphael's shoulder. I took a step closer to Donny, and he subconsciously laid a hand on my arm.

"I see you never lost your sense of humour, Michelangelo." Leonardo sighed. Michelangelo's sneer faded a little, and he looked at his oldest brother with a strange look.

"No thanks to you, Leonardo," he said, eyes locked on his brother's sightless ones. Leonardo seemed to know he was being looked at, and he gazed evenly back in his direction.

Michelangelo broke the stare and turned back towards the one-eyed turtle standing menacingly in front o him. "Well, Raph, if she ain't your girlfriend, then how'd you have a kid?" Michelangelo leaned up against the wall and gazed at his older brother. "I thought you hated kids."

I shot a face with an upturned eye ridge towards my uncle, and he glared back immediately. "She ain't my kid, Mike." He stepped backwards, back next to me.

The one-armed turtle stared at him blankly for a moment before bending over and laughing. "Damn, Leo, I didn't think you had it in you!"

Leonardo let out another audible sigh. "She isn't my daughter, Mikey. She's Donny's; our Donny's." Mikey started laughing harder.

Only when he realized no one was joining him did he stop.

"Wait, you're not kidding?!" He bit his lip. "Well this is a turn-up, isn't it? I would say it's nice to meet you kid, but in all honesty it's not."

"MIKEY!" April had a horrified look on her face, and the orange clad turtle just shrugged.

"We're here to go up against the Shredder, not worship some stupid girl." I could feel a growl building up in the back of my throat, and Raphael nudged me with a warning look.

"Another turtle?" A figure with two heads in a wheelchair rolled up, and it took all my power not to throw up right then and there. "How... interesting." The brain figure swung his eye at me, and narrowed it in observation. "My dear, we'll need to talk later."

"But to continue on your thought, Leonardo, and even if you could, you couldn't beat him. The Shredder's exo-suit is stronger than ever. I should know; I designed it." The brain's eye was watching me the entire time, and Raphael stepped in front of me casually.

He met my gaze, and nodded the tiniest of nods. Raphael may not have been the best 'parent,' but he was certainly a great one.

Leonardo shook his head at the brain. "It's impossible," he said.

Raphael nodded in the direction of my father. "Can't be done, Donny. It's hopeless." My father had had his eyes closed, silently listening to everybody's conversations.

In a flash, he threw his hands into the air. "I don't know what happened to you guys, but the turtles I knew believed that nothing was ever hopeless!" He looked from Leonardo, to Raphael, and then to Michelangelo.

"Please!" He begged, laying a hand on both Raphael's and Leonardo's carapaces. "We can do this!"

Raphael straightened up immediately, and so did Leonardo. With a smirk on his face, my red-banded uncle held out a hand to the blind turtle, and Leonardo shook it. Both Donny and Michelangelo grinned, and Leonardo turned towards Donny's direction.

"Alright, Donny. We'll do this one more time. But please, tell me we have a fighting chance!" He held up a fist and shook it dramatically, and both Raphael and I rolled our eyes. Michelangelo smiled.

"I've been working up a plan. Do we have any hardware? Exo-suits? Anything?"

"Well, we captured a Karai-legion-bot that Doctor Stockman has been modifying." April jabbed a finger at the brain, which blinked as if in agreement.

"Good," Donatello said. "That's a start. And there's something we'll need from the lair."

"The lair?" Raphael repeated. "It got wasted years ago!"

Yeah, that's what you told me too, shell for brains.

"Not all of it!" Donny turned towards me. "Are you good with building and mechanics?" He asked nervously.

I tilted my head away. "Depends on what ya need."

He nodded. "Good. Do you... Think you can help me work on battle plans and armor?" He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

I grinned; "I'd love too!"

Raphael coughed once. "Not after nine o' clock you're not!"

"Uncle Raphael!"

Donatello beamed back at me. "Good, 'cause we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

**So there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review telling me if you liked it, or if I have anything I need to improve on. Next chapter I'm going to break away from the episode, and do a sort of behind the scenes of what went on before the attack. So if y'all have any ideas for that, leave it in a review! Have a good day, you guys! **


End file.
